Zaklęcia
Oczywiście zaklęcia, najważniejsza rzecz w Fantasy. Dzieli się na kilka szkół magii. Magia Ognia Podstawowa magia z szkoły żywiołów. Są zaklęcia takie jak: - Igneus Bullet - ognisty pocisk który leci z niezbyt dużą prędkością, powoduje poparzenie 1 stopnia. Nie wymaga wiele energii. - Incendium - fala ognia która ma zasięg do 1 metra. Może zabić jeśli będzie długo używana na przeciwniku. Zżera energie z czasem używania. - Marus Ignis - Ściana Ognia o szerokości i wysokości 3 metrów. Przejście przez nią równa się poparzenie II Stopnia. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Ignis Flatu - Podmuch Ognia, zasięg do 4m. Powoduje poparzenie II Stopnia. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Ignis Gladium - Przywołuje ognisty miecz, nie parzy przywołującego. Może zabić, wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Firestorm - Przywołuje Burze Ognia która powoduje zniszczenia na obszarze 20 metrów kwadratowych. Wymaga dużo energii. - Radius Solic - Promień Słoneczny. Wytwarza promień który roztapia wszystko na swej drodze, śmiertelny i to bardzo. Wymaga bardzo dużo energii którą zżera z czasem używania tego zaklęcia. Magia Wody - Frigus Fluminis - strumień lodowatej wody. Ma zasięg do 4m. Wymaga niewielkiej ilości energii. - Fluvius Calida Aqua - Strumień wrzącej wody, również ma zasięg do 4m. Wymaga niewielkiej ilości energii. - Aqua Scutum - Otacza używającego barierą z wody. Odporna na zaklęcia ognia. Wymaga mało energii. - Aqua Missile - Pocisk sformowany z wody. Szybko się rozpędza przez co jest twardy jak beton, powoduje kilka złamań. Wymaga mało energii. - Fluctus Aquarum - Przywołuje falę wody o wysokości 2 metrów. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. Zasięg do 7 metrów. - Aqua Flagellum - Przywołuje twardy bicz wodny, bolesny ale nie zabije. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Aqua Vortex - przywołuje na obszarze 5m kwadratowych wir wodny który niszczy wszystko co jest w jego zasięgu. Powoduje obrażenie wewnętrzne. Wymaga wiele energii. Magia Ziemi - Ave Terrae - Przywołuje skałę którą można wystrzelić w dowolnym kierunku, powoduje złamania jak uderzy ale ma zasięg do 8m. Wymaga niewiele energii. - Shards de Petra - Przywołuje około 20 małych, ostrych skał które można wystrzelić w dowolnym kierunku. Mogą zabić ale mają zasięg 10 metrów. Wymagają niewiele energii. - Terra Wall - przywołuje mur ziemi o wysokości 6 metrów i na szerokość 3 metrów. Twardy i trudny do zniszczenia. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Stone Skin - Skóra używającego staje się twarda jak skała. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Spera Terrae - Używającego otacza twardą kamienną kulą. Wymaga wiele energii ale potrzeba silnej broni by ją zniszczyć. - Terraemotus - Przyzywa trzęsienie ziemi na obszarze 20m kwadratowych. Wymaga wiele energii. Magia Powietrza - Aequaliter Nubila - Przyzywa zmasowany Deszcz na obszarze do 5m kwadratowych. Wymaga niewiele energii. Utrzymuje się przez godzinę. - Domine Nubila - Przyzywa duże opady śniegu na obszarze do 5m kwadratowych. Wymaga niewiele energii, utrzymuje się przez godzinę. - Defluxiones - Przyzywa wyładowanie elektryczne które może spowodować oparzenie pierwszego stopnia. Wymaga niewiele enegii. - Gale - Przyzywa silny wicher który może przewrócić drzewa razem z korzeniami. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Lightning - Wystrzeliwuje we wskazany cel błyskawicę. Może spowodować poparzenie III Stopnia lub nic nie zrobić. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Whirlwind - Przywołuje Tornado które przemieszcza się w odrębie 15m kwadratowych. Wymaga wiele energii. - Procellae - Przywołuje potężny huragan który powoduje olbrzymie opady śniegu i wodu oraz potężne podmuchy które bez problemu wyrywają drzewa. Trwa 2 godziny. Magia Lodu - Congeliato - Zamraża teren na obszarze 20m kwadratowych. Działa tylko na podłoże. Wymaga niewielkiej ilośći energii. - Cool - Obniża temperaturę na obszarze do 20m kwadratowych do ujemnej. Utrzymuje się przez 20 minut. Wymaga niewielkiej ilości energii. - Ice Chips - Przywołuje 15 lodowych, ostrych odłamków które mogą zabić. Wymagają niewiele energii, mają zasięg do 7m. - Ice Spherae - Przywołuje lodową kulę która toczy się przed siebie wszystko miażdząc po drodze. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. Zasięg do 20m. - Ice Spicae - Przywołuje lodowe kolce który wychodzą z ziemi, mogą zabić jednak potrzebują użytego zaklęcia Congeliato aby się udało. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Blizzard - Przywołuje Zamieć z wieloma odłamkami lodu. Szybko wyziębia. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. Utrzymuje się przez 20 minut. - Ice Gladium - Przywołuje lodowy miecz dwuręczny. Może zabić i jest twardy. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Ossification - Zamraża wszystkich wrogów na linii prostej do 10 metró. Wymaga wiele energii. - Ice tampes - Przywołuje lodową burzę. Może zabić za pomocą odłamków lodowych i wielu innych. Obejmuje obszar 10m kwadratowych. Wymaga dużo energii. Magia Natury - Colloquium cum natura - pozwala rozmawiać z naturą, drzewami, kwiatami i wieloma innymi. Wymaga niewiele energii. - Acceleration augmenti - zwiększa tempo rośnięca roślin. Wymaga niewiele energii. - Alveare Bee - przyzywa rój wściekłych pszczół który wspiera w walce rzucającego. Wymaga niewiele energii. - Spinas Choking - przyzywa z ziemi ciernie które oplątują i unieruchomiają przeciwnika. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Mutatio - zamienia rzucającego w wybrane zwierze, może dalej używać magii w tej formie i przyjmuje wady i zalety wybranego zwierzęcia. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Radices Wall - sojusznika lub rzucającego otaczają wytrzymałe korzenie, chronią przez większością ataków konwencjonalnych. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Impetum plantarum - przyzywa w wybranym miejscu roślinę mięsożerną o wysokości 1,5 metra. Może zjeść człowieka. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Natura Erinnys - natura ukazując swoją wdzięczność nakazuje swym dzieciom pomóc rzucającemu. Rośliny, kwiaty, zwierzęta. Przez 5 minut to wszystko będzie mu pomagać. Wymaga wiele energii. - Plantis osseus - sojusznika lub rzucającego otaczają wytrzymałe rośliny, tworzy to w pewnym sensie szkielet zewnętrzny lub wytrzymały pancerz. Zwiększa kondyncję i siłę tego na kogo ten czar rzucono. Wymaga wiele energii. Magia Światła - Dazzle - tworzy oślepiający ogrom światła, śmiertelny dla Cieni. Wymaga niewiele energii. thumb|300px - Anima Repurgari - wyczyszcza wybranego sojusznika z niszczycielskiego wpływu Czarnej Magii i leczy rany od zaklęć. Wymaga niewiele energii. - Lucis protector - tworzy wokół sojusznika lub wykonującego zaklęcie świetlistą tarczę która blokuje zaklęcia Cieni oraz wytrzyma 4 ataki zaklęciami innych dziedzin. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Arma Luminous - przywołuje dla sojusznika broń ze światła o wytrzymałości podobnej do stali, broń zależna od woli wykonującego zaklęcie. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Lucis armaturam - przywołuje świetlistą zbroję dla sojusznika, zbroja zależa od woli wykonującego zaklęcie. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Energy Luminum - naładowuje sojusznika energią światła napełniając go energią i lecząc jego rany. Wymaga wiele energii. - Radius Luminis - wystrzeliwuje świetlisty promień we wskazane miejsce, ma zasięg 10 metrów i oślepia na minutę przeciwników. Wymaga wiele energii. Magia Kryształów - Enchanting cristallum - zaklina słabszy czar w krysztale, po umieszczeniu w broni każdy atak nią powoduje efekt który wystąpiłby po użyciu zaklętego czaru. Wymaga niewiele energii. thumb|300px - Crystal ore - pozwala wykryć rudy kryształów pod ziemią. Wymaga niewiele energii. - Enchanting cristallum - pozwala sterować kryształami pod ziemią, po wskazaniu odpowiedniego miejsca wyrasta - tam kryształ o wielkości w zależności od przywołującego. Maksymalnie wysokość 3 metry i szerokość metra. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Crystal arma - tworzy dla sojusznika zbroję z kryształów. Niezwykle wytrzymała i odporna na magię. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Crystal Flamma - przyzywa czerwony kryształ który powoduje uczucie gorąca u przeciwników i podpala wszystko przy kontakcie. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Ice Crystal - przyzywa granatowy kryształ który powoduje uczucie zimna u przeciwników i zamraża wszystko przy kontakcie. Wymaga średniej ilości energii.. - Electric cristallum - przyzywa turkusowy kryształ który atakuje błyskawicami pobliskich przeciwników w zasięgu 1 metra kwadratowego. Działa również jako przekaźnik czarów na dużą odległość. Wymaga wiele energii. - Diamond Element - wzywa na pomoc Diamentowego Żywiołaka, stworzony z najwytrzymalszego materiału na Ziemi wytrzyma naprawdę wiele jednak ma słaby atak i jest powolny. Wymaga wiele energii. Magia Przywołania - Recall Firethorn - przywołuje ognika który oświetla teren dookoła siebie, około 3m kwadratowe oraz stara się bronić przywołującego. Utrzymuje się przez godzinę. Wymaga niewiele energii. thumb|300px - Summone Creatura - przywołuje chowańca, maksymalna wielkość to wielkość tygrysa. Można większość zwierząt w wiekszej wersji byle by pasowało do maksymalnej. Chowaniec broni rzucającego. Utrzymuje się przez godzinę. Wymaga niewiele energi. - Summone Imp - przywołuje Impa. Może wykradać energię wrogów jednak jest mało wytrzymały. Broni rzucającego. Utrzymuje się przez godzinę. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Summone Djinn - przywołuje dżina. Jest silny wręcz jednak ma słabą wytrzymałość. Może obdarować darem sprzymierzeńców. Broni rzucajęcgo. Utrzymuje się przez godzinę. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Summone Elemental - przywołuje wybranego żywiołaka (ograniczenie do Ognistego, Kamienniego, Lodowego, Powietrznego i Wodnego), utrzymuje się przez godzinę. Wymaga dużej ilości energii. Magia Muzyki - Upbeat melodia (polonez) - wydobądź ze swojego instumentu wesołe skoczne brzmienia przywracające pobliskim sojusznikom morale i powoli ich uzdrawiającą. Nieograniczony czas działania. Utrzymywanie wymaga niewiele energii. - Tone defensus (rock) - Rock'uj i bądź cool za pomocą swojego rock'owych brzmień swojego instrumentu osłoń swoich sojuszników przed negatywnymi skutkami magi. Utrzymywanie wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Hymnus pissed off (pop) - wywołaj u przeciwników wkurwienie wnerwiając ich kolejnym "Ona tańczy dla mnie", zmuszając ich jednocześnie do atakowania ciebie. Utrzymywanie wymaga średniej ilości energii. Bonum visio (regge) - głosząc sadzenie, palenie i legalizację wywołaj u wszystkich w okolicy, zarówno sojuszników jak i wrogów losowe wizje zachęcające do pokoju i wspólnej zabawy. Utrzymywanie wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Hypnotic echo (kołysanka) - wywołaj u swoich przeciwników ogromne znużenie pozbawiając ich stopniowo siły i chęci działania. Zaklęcie może trwać maksymalnie 10 minut. Utrzymywania wymaga dużo energii. - Antiqua serenade (dubstep) - zagraj na swoim instrumencie serenadę przeciążającą umysły wrogów - zaburzającą widzenie i słuch. Zaklęcie może trwać maksymalnie 5 minut. Utrzymywanie wymaga wiele energii. - Note perniciosa (heavy metal) - skumuluj przez chwilę nieco siły magicznej i wypuść ją pod postacią niszczycielskiej fali dźwiękowej, może ogłuszyć przeciwnika, a nawet wywołać uraz mózgu. Dłuższa kumulacja zwiększa odległość. Wymaga ogromnej ilości energii. Czarna Magia Tu są te zakazane dziedziny czarów, ścigane przez Inkwizycję. Za użycie tego czaru grozi więzienie lub śmierć. Zależy od kraju. Zatruwa nieco umysł używającego. Magia Cieni - Umbra Missile - Formuje z cieni pociski które lecą z zawrotną prędkością do celu. Mogą zranić ale nie zabić. Wymaga mało energii. - Caligo - Tworzy Mgłę która otacza obszar 10m kwadratowych. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Bracchia Umbra - Tworzy cieniste macki o maksymalnej długości 5 metrów. Ich zakończenie zależy od woli używającego, od mieczy, chwytaków po młoty i topory. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Umbra Radius - Wytwarza Promień który leci max na odległość 10m. Może zabić. Wymaga wiele energii. - Memories - Po użyciu na przeciwniku odtwarza cały czas jego najgorsze wspomnienia. Łamię wolę wroga. Wymaga wiele energii. Magia Szamańska - Voodoo curatio - rzucający przyzywa figlarnego ducha przodków, by wyleczył chorobę, lub zranienie, jednak może zostawić po sobie inną, często specyficzną dolegliwość, jak apetyt na muchy, lub chwilowe powiększenie stopy. Rzucający nie może wyleczyć siebie. Wymaga niewiele energii. - Inertiae - przyzywa złośliwego ducha przodków, by ten wywołał u przeciwnika bezwład w nogach na 5 sekund. Wymaga mało energii. - Scolopendra bullet - rzucający przyzywa ducha przodków, który zmienia się w ręce przywołującego w kulę energii. Można nią rzucić, lub wystrzelić za pomocą procy, by zwiększyć dystans. Po rzucie przy uderzeniu zmienia się w agresywną skolopendrę, która atakuje wszystko w pobliżu oprócz rzucającego, trwa przez maksymalnie pięć minut. Im dłużej rzucający przytrzyma kulę, tym większa będzie skolopendra i tym dłużej będzie żyć. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Reale reflexionem - zmienia przeciwnika na 5 sekund w kurczaka. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Spiritus peregrinati - Rzucający przyzywa opiekuńczego ducha przodków, by ten przez najlbiższą godzinę wspierał go w wędrówce ostrzegając o zbliżających się niebezpieczeństwach na odległości 40 m. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Inquieti spiritus - rzucający przyzywa niespokojnego ducha przodków, by pomógł mu w walce. Duch jest odporny na zranienia i sam potrafi wyrządzić szkody, a rzucający ma nad nim całkowitą władzę, jednak sam rzucający nie może kontrolować swojego ciała, co wystawia go na ataki. Zasięg sterowania to 20 m. Podtrzymywanie wymaga wiele energii. - Voodoo immortui - rzucający może spróbować "ożywić" martwe ciało za pomocą nakłonionego do tego grzesznego ducha przodków. Zombie będzie pozbawiony wolnej woli, będzie służył rzucającemu maksymalnie tydzień, szybko się rozkładając. Można mieć pod swoją kontrolą tylko jednego zombie. Wymaga ogromnej ilości energii, podtrzymywanie stale zużywa trochę energii spowalniając proces jej odnawiania się. - Voodoo ritual - zaklęcie wymaga wcześniejszych przygotowań: 1. zdobycie włosu i kawałka paznokcia ofiary 2. stworzenie z ziemii lub materiału laleczki przypominającej ofiarę 3. w miejscu, gdzie powinno być serce umieszczenie paznokcia obwiniętego włosem przy świetle księżyca w pełni Po przygotowaniu rzucający może na maksymalnie pół godziny przejąć kontrolę nad ofiarą. Opętnie musi zacząć w odległości minimum 50 m od ofiary. Później nie trzeba utrzymywać tego dystansu. Opętany nie może zabijać i nie można kazać mu dokonać samobójstwa. Wymaga ogromnej ilości energii, po zakończeniu rytuału energia nie będzie się regenerować przez dwie godziny. Magia Śmierci - Resurrectionis - Ożywia wybrane martwe ciało, nie posiada wolnej woli. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Trap Boney - W miejscu gdzie jest wróg, z ziemi wychodzi klatka z kości. Trudna do zniszczenia. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Vita Exhaurire - Wytwarza promień który ma zasięg do 2 metrów. Zaczyna wyssysać energię z przeciwnika lecząc używającego. Wymaga wiele energii. - Ulula Mortis - Używający wykonuje ryk przez co wrogowie stają się śmiertelnie przerażeni. Wymaga wiele energii. Zasięg do 20m. - Mors - Używający dotyka przeciwnika od razu go zabijając. Wymaga ogromnej ilości energii. Magia Plagi - Infirmitate - wróg zaatakowany tym zaklęciem nienaturalnie szybko się męczy, odpowiedzialna za to jest specjalna choroba zwana . Da się ją uleczyć. Wymaga niewiele energii. thumb|300px - Corrosion - po użyciu tego zaklęcia wokół używającego na odległość 2m kwadratowych wszystkie metalowe rzeczy poddawane są korozji która działa o wiele szybciej niż powinna. Nie działa na metal który ma na sobie używający zaklęcie. Wymaga niewiele energii. - Cardimoma - powoduje ogromne bólu brzucha u przeciwnika. Można wyleczyć, działa przez godzinę. Wymaga niewiele energii. - Visio - powoduje niewydolność wzroku przez co u przeciwnika obraz zaczyna ciemnieć, utrzymuje się przez 30 minut. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Uerum - powoduje ogromną senność u przeciwnika, w każdej chwili może stracić przytomność. Utrzymuje się przez 30 minut. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Contagium - powoduje uczucie gnicia skóry. Wróg przechodzi ogromne męczarnie, do uleczenia. Utrzymuje się przez 20 minut. Wymaga wiele energii. - Insufficiency - powoduje niewydolność organów wewnętrznych, do uleczenia jednak śmiertelne. Utrzymuje się przez 20 minut. Wymaga wiele energii. - Coma - powoduje śpiączkę u wroga. Cały proces zapadania w nią trwa 10 minut. Wymaga wiele energii. Zwykle trwa od 2 do 6 dni. Śmiertelna. - Nigri mortem - powoduje śmiertelną chorobę u przeciwnika która jest niezwykle zaraźliwa i powoduje ogromne męczarnie z powodu puchnięcia, pojawiania się bąblów, możliwe są krwawe wymioty, zaburza pracę organów i gnicie ciała. Trwa 2 dni po tym czasie prawdpodobnie wróg umiera. Do uleczenia. Wymaga ogromnej ilości energii. Pierwotna Magia - Telum Perditionem - Wytwarza kulę z białej, niestabilnej energii. Leci wolno, po uderzeniu powoduje falę uderzeniową która może przełamać dąb na pół. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Initalias Unda - Wyzwala Pierwotną Energię w wybranym kierunku na odległośc 10m. Fala niszczy wszystko po drodze pozostawiając zgliszcza. Wymaga dużo energii. - Instabilitatem - Powoduje niestabilność i różne nieprzewidziane na terenie 2m kwadratowych. U niektórych może przestać bić serce a niektórzy zostaną sparaliżowani. Do tego ziemia może być gorąca a powietrze lodowate, lub na odwrót. Wymaga dużo energii. - Fragor - Powoduje wybuch pierwotnej energii w wybranym miejscu niszcząc wszystko w obszarze 1m kwadratowego. Wymaga dużo energii. - Tempastem Chaos - Przywołuje burzę chaous. Podczas działanie tego zaklęcia na obszarze 10m kwadratowych kamienie zaczynają ożywiać a ludzie umierać, woda zaczyna latać, drzewa bić innych oraz znikąd pojawia się upał i opady śniegu w ogromnej ilości. Wymaga ogromnej ilości energii. Magia Pustki Globus ex nihilo - Na terenie 30m kwadratowych nie pozwala używać przez 5 minut żadnej magii, w przeciwnym wypadku skutkuje to bólem ciała. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. Igneus vigor - po użyciu na wrogu spala całą jego energię magicznę, skutkuje to dla trafione uczuciem jakby go palono od środka. Energia się nie regeneruje przez 2 godziny. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. Sphaerae gravitatis - tworzy w wybranym miejscu w obszarze 3m kwadratowych sferę która wzmacnia siłę grawitacji i każdego w obszarze jej działania przyciąga ku ziemi. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. Quod influxus sit vacuum - w wybranego wroga wsiąka energia pustki która dezintegruje jego energię magiczną, co więcej nie pozwala używać magii przez 2 godziny. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. Radius dissolutionis - wytwarza promień o zasięgu 20m który dezintegruje wszelką energię magiczną po drodze, w tym dezintegruje magów ze zbyt wielkim zapasem energii. Wymaga wiele energii. Recharge inanis - naładowuje wybranego przeciwnika energią pustki, jeśli nie użyje czaru to będzie przeżywał cierpienia jakby właśnie ktoś mu łamał każdą kość po kolei. Wymaga wiele energii. Black Hole - w wybranym miejscu tworzy małą czarną kulę czyli czarną dziurę. Wsysa wszystko w zasięgu 40m kwadratowych. Wymaga ogromnej ilości energii. Podstawowa Magia Najprostrze, codzienne zaklęcia. - Heating - Ogrzewa używającego. Nie wymaga energii. - Levitaiton - Pozwala użyć lewitacja na jakimś przedmiocie. Wymaga niewiele energii. - Lumen - Wytwarza światło w jakimś miejscu, zasięg 2m kwadratowe. Wymaga niewiele energii. - Deprehensio - Pozwala wykryć dowolny przedmiot na obszarze 3m kwadratowych. - Vulnus Sanitatem - Leczy rany zewnętrzne w ciągu kilku sekund. Wymaga niewiele energii.- - Cure Morbus - Leczy chorobę, używane przez lekarzy. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Hoc Cogitans - Zwiększa tempo myślenia. Działa przez minutę. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. - Acceleration - Przyśpiesza tempo poruszania się używającego na dwie minuty. Wymaga średniej ilości energii. Kategoria:Gra